bombermanfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Emerald and Ai's Adventures: The Golden Gun
Emerald and Ai's Adventures: The Golden Gun is the 3rd sequel of Aquamarine and Alea's Adventures: The Amusement Park of Terror. It is released in arcades at 2nd of March 2013 by SEGA, Namco, Collide Design Studios and Koei. The PC Version will be released at 10th of March 2013 alongside with the 2 first games bundled. Story: Hong Kong is under attack by the Five Mythical Beasts: Suzaku, Byakko, Seiryuu, Genbu and their leader, Ouryuu. Only Emerald and his girlfriend Ai can save Hong Kong from destruction. Characters: Emerald Kirkland (エメラルドカークランド) A poor 12-year old boy from London, England. He always feels lonely and protect his only prized possession, his girlfriend. He likes to watch cartoons and walking on the beach during dusk. Ai Hidaka (日高愛) A 13-year old girl from an unknown place in Japan. She is a famous idol from 876 Production. She is very cheerful and sometimes cries when losing. She likes bargain hunting and goldfish scooping Ouryuu/Kouryuu (黄龍) A gigantic 120.000.000-year old golden European dragon who leads the Five Mythical Beasts. He want to rule Hong Kong with his army of undead. Worlds: They are five stages (four worlds and one final stage). Unlike the other Adventures series, the four first worlds cannot be played by selection and must be played by order from 1 to 4. World 1: Causeway Bay (銅鑼灣) Enemies: *Skeletal warriors *Sandmans *Falling meteors *Fire imps *Lion statues *Sun Wukong (MID-BOSS) *Suzaku (BOSS) World 2: Tsim Sha Tsui (尖沙咀) Enemies: *Skeletal warriors *Scarab beetles *Humanoid dragons *Spear-wielding goblins *Ghastly knights *Sun Wukong (MID-BOSS) *Byakko (BOSS) World 3: Diamond Hill (鑽石山) Enemies: *Skeletal warriors *Shield-wielding skeletal archers *Ghastly knights *Insectorsaurus *Moss zombies *Salamander mutants *Sun Wukong (MID-BOSS) *Seiryuu (BOSS) World 4: Tin Shui Wai (天水圍) Enemies: *Skeletal warriors *Horse-riding ghastly knights *Genies *Salamander mutants *Piranhas *Yellow Turban zombies *Insectorsaurus *Sun Wukong (MID-BOSS) *Genbu (BOSS) World 5: LOHAS Tower (日出塔) Enemies: *Skeletal warriors *Ghastly knights *Humanoid dragons *Shield-wielding skeletal archers *Security lasers *Insectorsaurus *Ouryuu (FINAL BOSS) Endings: In two player and single player (playing as Ai), the player must shoot all oncoming energy balls thrown by Ouryuu when he has only 1/2 health left. When playing as Emerald, Ouryuu will become stronger instead. Ending 1 (As Emerald): Emerald defeats Ouryuu and saved Hong Kong from mass destruction. He finally went back home savely to London and told his parents about it. Ending 2 (As Ai, if shooting all energy balls): Ai defeats Ouryuu and saved Hong Kong from mass destruction. She finally went back home savely to Japan and sings ALIVE at a concert in Fukushima. Aquamarine, Alea and Yukiho appears in this ending. Ending 3 (As Ai, if got hit by energy balls): Ai defeats Ouryuu and saved Hong Kong from mass destruction. She felt sick because of Ouryuu's energy balls and died in the tower. Ending 4 (Two players, if shooting all energy balls): Ai and Emerald defeats Ouryuu and saved Hong Kong from destruction. They kissed in the exit of the tower. Ending 5 (Two players, if got hit by energy balls): Ai and Emerald defeats Ouryuu and saved Hong Kong from destruction. Ai felt sick because of Ouryuu's energy balls and died in the tower, leaving Emerald crying tears and died in the tower, too because of suffocation by Ouryuu's energy balls. Category:Games Category:Arcade Remakes